


Memories

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Blood Lust Howls series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kind of spoilers for Blood Lust Howls but not really, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reminisces a bit about his past. </p><p>A sidestory fic request fic for iablmeanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> You should read Blood Lust Howls before reading this but it's not really required I guess.

Hannibal moved his hand so it was lying the large curve that was now his abdomen. He smiled softly down at his extended stomach when he felt a soft kick to his palm. 

  

"What’s got you all smiley?" An all to familiar voice asked behind him.

 

"I felt a kick is all." He answered turning to Will and gave a soft kiss to his mates lips. 

 

Will grinned widely and placed a hand on Hannibal’s stomach, gently rubbing the tight skin. He received a quick kick to his finger tips. “They don’t like me touching their Papa.” Will mused before he kissed Hannibal back. “I’m off to work.” He dropped to a kneel, “Don’t be to much trouble for mommy today.” He cooed before he straightened up and walked to the door. He waved good bye and walked out the door to work, leaving Hannibal with the babies and his own thoughts. 

 

Hannibal downed on a silk robe before he went out to the patio and sat in the garden, enjoying the warmth of a summer morning with his children. He thought back to when he first came to America. 

 

Oh, how young he had been. He was just getting out of medical school in France before he was off to become a surgeon in Maryland. Venturing out in his own to make a name for himself in the medical community. 

 

He didn’t start off in the free world with his medical degree however. Hannibal did art work on the side, while he was searching for steady work. It wasn’t much but it paid his rent till he got his footing. 

 

He recalled driving to the country side often and just letting his hands roam his canvas. He must have painted and sketched hundreds of fields with various weather conditions and seasons. One time he even drew his girlfriend at the time while they where at a beach. 

 

Clarice Starling, he recalled. What a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman. The very memory of her made him smile. Medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and soft skin. She wore a navy blue one piece with a long opec floral skirt. She looked lovely walking in the shallow waves. He missed her, truly. 

 

Will reminded Hannibal of her in a way. Perhaps, Hannibal thought, that was another reason was so drawn to Will. They were both kind, but stern when the time called for it. Both were hard working and determined people. Oh, how he started to miss her. 

 

It was a tragedy he had to do what his did. She had gotten too close at the wrong time. Clarice had witnessed him shifting and pulled out her gun at him. He had no choice but to defend himself. She managed to get a few shots in though. One to his upper arm and another to left thigh - nothing serious however. 

 

Sometimes Hannibal wishes he hadn’t killed her, but back then he wasn’t in full control of himself when he shifted. Honestly some days he still had trouble controlling his blood lust. What a past he had lived. 

 

Suddenly, a movement from one of the babies caused him to wince. They must be reacting to his increased heart rate. Hannibal stretched in his chair before carefully standing and moving to the kitchen for a light snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
